Stella Lancelot
Estelle Lancelot (鋼あランス Esuteru Ransurotto) but commonly just referred to as Stella and otherwise known as the Dazzling Water Enchanter (絢爛水魔女, Kenran Mizu no Majo) is a and a protagonist of Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. Being born into the House of Lancelot, a renowned family of gifted swordsman, Stella was the outcast of the clan due to her gentle and kind heart, resulting in her inability to harm any living being be they friend or foe. Due to this unfit nature for a warrior, Stella was quickly disowned by most of her family, forcing the young girl to seek comfort from the only one who never saw her personality as a weakness, her older sister Iris. Despite her weakness, it became apparent that Stella's talent led elsewhere as she quickly picked up using magic from her sister in secret, which also led to her learning Water Magic. In the year X780 when the war started between Barbaros and Coroza, Stella was sentenced to be used as a "piece offering" from the King of Barbaros and was essentially discarded by not only her own people but her family as well. The mental shock of being declared as nothing more than a sacrificial pawn was traumatic enough for Stella to become mentally reliant on anyone who "needs" her. After being shipped away from Barbaros and sent to Coroza, Stella surprisingly found herself on Sunder Archipelago thanks to the efforts of Veldora Tempest. Her meeting with Veldora was a fateful event that would change her life completely and alongside Blow, accompanies the two of them with the goal of exploring the continent of Jiolia and seeing the world for how it is without anyone to stop them. Appearance Like a dazzling jewel; Stella's beauty has never failed to captivate the hearts of countless men that cannot help but finding themselves lost in trying to idolize her. She is of average height and size, possessing a slender frame that many immediately identify as "fragile". With long blonde hair that stretches past her neck and mysterious crimson eyes that appear to be bottomless when their gaze is directed at you, Stella is the epitome of what one may call "breath taking". Her complexion is excellent, having near flawless fair skin that shines brightly like a morning star. Accompanied by a near fatal smile that make all those that see it instinctively want to protect it, Stella is a girl who has never failed to win the hearts of both men and woman. Stella's looks are no common occurrence among children her age and there have been those who have wondered if she hails from a noble background, such as a royal family lineage (which is indeed, correct). When she was still an active member of the House of Lancelot, Stella's usual outfit would consist of a high class white and blue one piece dress underneath a plain white jacket. The jacket was made from a variety of expensive materials and worth quite a sum but easily affordable due to the immense wealth of her family. She wore brown leggings down below accompanied by snow white boots. Truly, when looking at this Stella, who always had a smile on her face, it was hard not to be charmed by such a beautiful young woman. However, after meeting Veldora in the year X785 and being influenced by his carefree and unrestricted lifestyle, Stella chose to discard her old "aristocrat" clothing and adopted to wear something that was the opposite of what her family stood for. The resentment and bitterness of being thrown away took form and Stella wanted to not only change her life style, but also her clothing style as well. Though she didn't live up to her family's expectations, the training they provided Stella benefited her when it came to developing her growing body and due to her harsh training, Stella was able to develop slim and firm muscle. More on that point, Stella finds herself subconscious and embarrassed whenever someone mentions her well shaped thighs which have drawn unwanted attention numerous times. Now, she wears a loose but comfortable all black "Gothic" dress that has a star shaped gap in the middle of her chest and long black sleeves. Her slick and smooth thighs are visible due to the dress stopping short of her stomach and several leg bolts are strapped between her ankle and hips, accompanied by a pair of black boots. The outfit is rather revealing (as noted by Veld) but Stella had no complaints wearing it as she wanted it to be this way for her own personal reasons (that being spite against her family). A noticeable accessory that Stella loves to wear are a pair of black hair clips that keep her hair from falling back completely. All in all, the outfit is supposed to be a "take that" to her family as they would have never allowed her to wear something so revealing at her current age. Personality Unlike most members of her household, Stella possesses a pure and loving heart that is (or rather, was) incapable of bearing any ill will towards anyone, even to those that wronged her. The girl’s innocence was astonishing to say the least as she seemed to be unable to comprehend negativity in any way, shape or form. For someone of her heritage, Stella is widely regarded as an “irregularity” as those from the House of Lancelot are usually firm, serious, and very professional like. When you compare those traits to that of Stella’s, it’s not a stretch to say that she’s the complete opposite in every category. She’s soft spoken, incredibly cheerful, and far too free spirited to be considered a “warrior”. Well, at least this held true when she was still an active member of the clan. Stella’s hobbies are were also quite different from those of her sisters and parents who spend most if not all of their free time training and honing their skills while Stella prefers to play outside and collect flowers that she loves to sniff because of their distinctive smells. It’s due to these hobbies that Stella cherishes that those in her family look down on her as a warrior and question how she came to be so weak minded. After not only being deemed worthless by her own family and slandered by those that previously admired her, Stella's mental stability began to crack and the stress of never being of use to anyone weighed on her negatively. Her eyes, devoid of life and feeling were just the trigger to the spiral disaster that would soon plague the poor girl. Insecurity began to take over Stella’s mind and she became desperate to find anyone’s approval, whether they be from her family or from her people. Even her own sister who was the kindest of Stella’s family was unable to do anything to help the distressed girl and she quickly came to a realization by looking into her younger sister’s eyes that the damage had already been done. The cycle of depression finally hit its lowest point when she was sentenced to be used as a sacrificial pawn in the war against the Coroza Empire and despite the fact that it was almost guaranteed she would not make it back alive, Stella didn’t care at all, even showing signs of repressed happiness that she could finally be of use to someone. Initially after meeting Veldora Tempest, Stella grew unnaturally attached to the young man due to her desperate desire not to be abandoned again and followed him around. However, she showed no enjoyment in doing such things and just silently followed him, asking him if he could take her with him so she would be useful. Any form of joy or happiness that Stella once had essentially disappeared from her mind and the only thing she could think or say were regarding being a “tool”. This behavior infuriated Veldora who also came from a similar past and made him disgusted at how a person could want to just solely live for the sake of another person and not want or have any ambitions of their own. Veldora’s anger came full circle one day and harshly rebuked Stella in the hopes of getting her to open up, which apparently seemed to work. Stella was finally forced to deal with the reality of her situation and for the first time in her life, was told by another person that she could do whatever she wanted and didn’t have to keep seeking people’s approval. Not long after, Blow joined the party and it was around this time that Stella’s personality began to finally revert back to how it was before, except she became much more talkative and responsive towards Veldora who constantly teased her. She showed signs of annoyance, selfishness, and amusement, even attempting to crack a few jokes about Veldora’s height; a move that usually earns her a bump on the head from the annoyed Veldora. However, even with all of these changes happening towards Stella (who was still trying to process what these new feelings were), there was still a major issue involving Stella’s reluctance on harming enemies. No matter what, she refused to use her magic to hurt another human being even if they were trying to kill her and would always freeze up amidst battle. Situations became much worse due to Stella usually finding herself injured or taken hostage, requiring either Veldora or Blow to save her, which in turn got them hurt. Seeing the only true friends she’s ever made being attacked and realizing it was her own fault slowly but steadily began to take shape within her mind and the threshold keeping Stella from completely going insane. Athena When Stella’s mental state was in turmoil at having to decide whether to forsake her vow to never harm another person or to save the life of her new friends, a split personality was created from that unbearable stress and from it, Athena was born. Athena (named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom) is essentially the manifestation of Stella’s anger, bitterness, jealously, and selfishness comprised into one entity who has declared herself as Stella’s “stronger half”. Unlike Stella who is calm, subservient, and polite, Athena is the total opposite, that being she is hot headed, stubborn, and very foul mouthed, using profanity in almost all of her sentences. The restraints that plagued Stella’s original personality (such as the inability to harm others and her desperation to be acknowledged) are nowhere to be seen within Athena, who even goes on to mock "Stella" for being such a doormat and declaring she would never bow to anyone. You could say that Athena also represents what Stella wishes she could be like but can’t because of her personality. The most prominent change regarding Athena when comparing her to Stella is simply Athena’s desire to obliterate anyone she deems is a threat. Seeing both Veldora and Blow tossed around like rag dolls and moments away from death brought out the “hunter” within Athena who relishes in crushing enemies who have the balls to mess with her "servants". Athena takes no prisoners and spares no one, using her Water Magic in new and creative ways that make her quite a dangerous adversary to go against when angered. She went so far as to name her original technique, Tempaza de Athena after herself as she feels that the dragon conjured up by her water magic is the closest representation of Athena’s existence itself. Because Athena can only appear when Stella becomes extremely enraged or stressed, she doesn't appear much if at all outside of combat. However, the few times that she has appeared during peaceful times, Athena interacts with her companions in a "master and servant" way as she believes them to both be her subordinates. Of course, the two of them refuse to acknowledge that which have led to a few comical arguments and Stella reverting back to her original personality, blushing in embarrassment whenever the guys inform her of what her other half had done and said. Relationships History The Black Sheep Stella was born on January 1st, X771 in the capital of Barbaros, the largest country of Jiolia. Her birth wasn’t exactly what one would call a “joyous” occasion as Stella was born into a family of swordsman, the House of Lancelot, where every child was expected to learn and master the family’s long tradition of swordsmanship, therefore creating a very strict and professional household. Unfortunately for Stella, she was unfit to learn her family’s way of the sword due to her loving and gentle nature, even refusing to pick up a weapon and do harm to others. Both her mother and grandfather (who was the acting head of the family) were thoroughly disappointed that she could not live up to their expectations and labelled her as the "black sheep" of the family. It was Iris, one of Stella's older sisters, who was kind enough not to fault Stella on her personality and treated her fairly, even noticing the potential she had not as a swordsman, but as a magician. For the next several years, Stella would learn to cast magic from Iris who knew a few basic spells and due to Stella's obvious talent, would master them far quicker than Iris (or anyone for that matter) could expect. Of course, these lessons had to be carried out in secret as they would no doubt be disowned for practicing magic instead of swordsmanship. The Beloved Child To the people of Barbaros who witnessed firsthand how gentle and kind Stella was compared to the rest of her siblings, she was seen as some sort of angel. The House of Lancelot were nobles that were employed by the royal family of Barbaros, meaning that they did not have too nor were expected to involve themselves in helping civilians unless during a crisis. This type of behavior made the citizens of Barbaros secretly loathe the nobles, believing them to be arrogant and unfitting to lead the country. However, Stella was the sole exception as she was beloved by everyone for her caring mentality and kindness to those who weren’t of noble blood. Her popularity extended even out of the capital to the outskirts of Barbaros and she quickly became a symbol of hope for the country since if she became the next head, she might be able to change the way those who are less fortunate are treated. Loved No More On July 4th X780, war would break out between the Barbaros Federation and the Coroza Empire, causing the royal family to begin recruiting soldiers from the civilians who lived within the country. The House of Lancelot were to serve as bodyguards but Stella, who was unfit to be a warrior, was ostracized and left back home. Though she wanted to help her country, fighting in a war where she would be forced to kill other people was something she didn’t want no matter the cost and Stella locked herself away in her room. The same people that loved Stella and wished for her to lead the family were quick to change their opinions after war broke out and the one who they admired was nowhere to be seen. In her stead, the other members of the Lancelot’s calmed the countries worries by declaring they would protect all those who reside in Barbaros with their lives, earning the people’s trust and love. As the war continued on and the Lancelot’s proved how valuable they were in protecting the people, the previously loved Stella became labelled as a coward and unworthy to lead as even if she was kind, without any power she wasn’t someone they could count on. Wherever Stella went, she was insulted and shunned because of her weak personality and the love she adored from the people was reversed and became distaste. Unable to understand why they would shun her, Stella’s heart began to crack and she didn’t know what to do or where to go; she wasn’t wanted by her family and she wasn’t wanted by her people. She began to think of herself as a useless existence that had no purpose until one fateful day, she was called to the royal palace along with the rest of the Lancelot's. Thrown Away The King of Barbaros declared that they had solidified Majesta as an ally and were now making attempts to convince Evergrande to join them as well. However, they were worried about Coroza making an ally in Evergrande first and tipping the war in their favor. As such, the prince suggested that they make an offering to Coroza in order to throw them off and distract them long enough to convince Evergrande to join them, whether by negotiation or by force. When asked by the Lancelot Family head on what to appease them with, the King (without hesitation) declared they would send a member of the Lancelot Family, a declaration that made those present puzzled beyond comprehension. Of course, there were several objections to giving away their most skilled fighters but the King looked at Stella (who cowered under his gaze) and suggested Stella to be the “sacrifice”. The objections were quickly silenced and met with agreement as they could attest to the girl’s uselessness. The Lancelot’s still objected as even though they did not see Stella as a disgrace, she was still their daughter that they cared for but the Prince wasn’t open to discussion and stated that by tomorrow, Stella would be sent to Coroza as the piece offering. Even if the decision basically guaranteed abandonment and most likely death after having been discovered to be useless, Stella wasn’t scared in the slightest and was more overjoyed that she could be of use to the family. Iris, unable to accept this tried to reason with the family to expose Stella's talents in using magic and prove her worth but her grandfather rebuked the woman and stated that even if Stella could be a powerful magician, her weak and fragile heart would be her downfall. Unable to see a light to save her sister, Iris pleaded with Stella to run away but Stella’s eyes were void of any objections, indicating that any form of persuasion would be useless on the girl. Iris clutched her sister warmly and cried, apologizing for allowing things to reach this far before she gave her sister a protective charm, begging her to stay alive. Stella's mother and grandfather (though they hardly showed it) were torn on what to do but ultimately, agreed with the king's decision and said their farewell’s, praying that Stella would find a way to survive. With that said and done, Stella was packaged into an expensive looking crate and shipped with several other goods to Coroza. On the way to Coroza, Stella thought about everything that had transpired in her life up until that point and wondered if she was put on this earth just to be sacrificed. She wondered if her parents, sisters, or people would be saddened if she did not return and prayed from the bottom of her heart that someone would miss her when she was no longer of this world. She then drifted into unconsciousness, waiting for whatever fate would befall her. The next time Stella would open her eyes however, she would not face the Coroza army or be in the middle of a large scale battle. A Fateful Meeting When the lid of the crate opened and Stella’s eyes awoke, the face of a young man would forever etch itself into Stella’s heart forever and her life would take a drastic new course. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Novice Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During her time as a member of the House of Lancelot, Stella was instructed in the ways of defending herself if there was ever a time she would have to fight without a weapon. Due to Stella’s reluctance towards hurting her opponent, she was unable to impress those in her family but this didn’t mean she lacked talent as Stella possessed great insight and could dodge and counter strikes very well. Offensively however, she was quite lacking and would always stop her attacks short, resulting in a fierce counter attack for her lack of concentration and inability to fight. Though Stella has refuses to harm others, her close combat skills are good enough that she can defend herself properly from enemies that are superior to her in size and strength. However, she lacks the fundamental instinct to use her talent gifted to her from the Lancelot Family properly and because of it, she is at a novice level. Another factor that makes Stella an unsuitable combatant is her lack of any real power and fragile size, making her an easy target to be overpowered during a clash against a bigger and stronger foe. Novice Swordsmanship: With the House of Lancelot being a clan dedicated towards swordsmanship, it’s an iron rule for all those born into it to master the clan’s way of the sword. Unfortunately, this does not hold true for Stella in the slightest as she quickly proved how incapable she is at being a swordsman not due to her lack of talent, but due to her gentle heart. She refuses to engage in fighting and despite being harshly rebuked and threatened with being disowned, still holds that belief. For a swordsman, not being able to harm your enemies is the same as declaring yourself to be a merchant but refusing to go against your competitors; it’s nonsensical. Her personality which was unfit for Stella to be a swordsman weighs her down and restricts her skill from ever progressing past the novice level. Similar to her hand-to-hand combat skills however, she can defend herself properly and evade her enemies’ attacks with practiced movement. Physical Attributes Enhanced Speed: Though Stella lacks the physical strength to be considered a true “warrior”, she has trained her body well enough to give her noticeable speed that far surpasses that of a normal human being. Her training with those of the Lancelot Family didn’t just involve learning and perfecting swordsmanship; raising one’s agility to the absolute maximum to utilize that swordsmanship was a fundamental principle she discovered. She isn’t anywhere near as fast as her older sisters and mages of exceptional talent but for Stella who was always described as the “black sheep” of the Lancelot’s, her speed is nothing to write off about as it is one of the few physical attributes she excels in. When moving, Stella can momentarily vanish and appear to have completely disappeared to anyone with untrained eyes. She also uses her speed to evade attacks that she otherwise isn’t capable of tanking, giving her a passive style that relies on her quick feet to analyze her enemy. As impressive as her speed is however, she does possess a noticeable weakness which is her lack of stamina. Due to neglecting most of her physical training, Stella does not carry the same amount of durability and stamina of those in her clan and can find herself physically exhausted if she moves around for long periods of time. Enhanced Reflexes: Like her speed, Stella’s reflexes are one of the aspects of her physical repertoire that isn’t lacking in the slightest. Constantly attacked by those of her clan who can move at lightning fast speed’s on a daily basis, Stella’s natural talent allowed her to quickly adapt her own body to their movements and in the process, granted her a body that came to develop swift reflexes. Her reflexes are refined enough that she can react to unforeseen attacks almost immediately and by using her profound agility, can escape harm. With Stella’s personality the way it is, having excellent reflexes are a blessing in disguise as she doesn’t have to worry about harming her enemy while at the same time, can avoid harm herself, killing two birds with one stone. These impressive reflexes don’t come without a weakness however as Stella can only use them if her opponent’s are slower than those of her clan, which while may be true for the majority of inhabitants of Jiolia, does not mean there aren’t any of them. Magical Abilities Water Magic Water Magic (水魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Stella's talent as a magician truly blossomed when she was revealed to be a master of using Water Magic; a Caster Magic that allows the wielder to generate and control the element of water. The origin of where Stella learned this Elemental Magic can be traced back to her elder sister Iris Lancelot who was a novice user of said magic and taught Stella the basics. Little did she know however that her little sister would become such a proficient user of the magic and completely eclipse her older sister in not only magical talent but also magical power. As mentioned above, Stella is incredibly adept at using water magic and can skillfully control water to defend herself from incoming attacks which can than be redirected back towards her enemies. Before meeting Veldora Tempest, Stella was incapable of using water offensively because of her reluctance to hurt others and could only either use magic to protect herself. Iris rebuked Stella for this, explaining to her that she couldn't just rely on her magic to protect herself forever and one day, she would be forced to go on the attack. It's only after meeting Veldora and having been put into a situation where she was forced to help him that Stella could finally learn to accept that attacking to protect those close to her isn't a sin. With her reluctance essentially gone, Stella's true talent for magic has shown itself in her manipulation of water and she has created several unique and original techniques. Stella's Spells *'Mizoi: Sfaíra de Freyja ' (無野たま, Mizoi: Freyja no Sufia, Greek for "Water Form: The Sphere of Freyja", Japanese for "Water Release: Freyja's Circle"): By manipulating a torrent of water around herself, Stella can create a dome of water that covers her entire body. The water used to make up the sphere becomes dense due to Stella’s magical power hardening it and therefore gives Stella a near impenetrable defensive move that can repel a wide array of techniques aimed against it. With Stella’s mindset, this technique has become her “go-to” move for her whenever she is unable to dodge or evade an attack that is out of her range. The range of Freya’s Sphere can expand and withdraw depending on how much magical power Stella chooses to use. The most effective way Stella uses this technique is by standing stationary within the sphere and pouring her all into supplying the sphere with enough magic to keep holding. The process of doing so is extremely exhausting on Stella’s reserves and requires incredible concentration. If for a moment Stella’s will slips even for a just a moment, the sphere’s powerful defense can be easily penetrated if overtaken by a more powerful magic. Stella’s natural aptitude for magic allow her to take the defensive properties of water magic and improve it on it to make it more durable and capable of withstanding large amounts of damage without having to worry about dodging, resulting in the creation of Freya’s Sphere. When asked on the creation of this technique, Stella admitted that she wanted a defensive maneuver that could allow her to “separate” herself from her enemy so she wouldn’t have to attack them. *'Mizoi: Aspída de Valkyrie' (盾シールド Mizoi: Varukirii no Shīrudo, Greek for "Water Form: The Shield of Valkyrie", Japanese for "Water Release: Valkyrie's Safeguard"): Running on the same principle as Freya’s Sphere, Valkyrie’s Shield is a condensed manipulation of water to form a circular barrier that Stella forms directly in front of herself. When Stella created her sphere technique to keep her enemies from herself, she did so believing that she would never have to attack her enemy if she had this technique. However, it became apparent that this type of mindset would not last long in the world Stella lived in as the threat of her enemies increased and her sphere of water’s effectiveness lowered each time. As foes became stronger and her bond with Veldora and Blow became deeper, it would lead to this technique’s creation that Stella devised to never let anyone harm those that she has come to treasure. The main principle of this technique relies on condensing as much water as possible into a single point which will manifest itself as a more powerful advancement of her defensive methods of using defense. However, the true trump card of this move will become apparent when an enemy has landed an attack against her shield. In order to both attack and defend at the same time, Stella was able to take it to the next level by rotating her water a split second before contact is made and in doing so, a reflection technique becomes viable. The power of the reflection depends on the magnitude of the attacker’s own magic and the greater the power they use, the greater the backlash against them. Stella can either create the shield directly in front of her or shape it with her hands. If she does the latter, the technique can become much more durable but at the cost of requiring Stella to risk herself taking the full assault if it’s broken through. *'Mizoi: Frágma de Hermes' (盾塀ヘルメス, Mizoi: Herumesu no Hei, Greek for "Water Form: The Wall of Hermes", Japanese for "Water Release: Hermes' Blockade"): One of Stella’s more powerful defensive spells that can drain her of almost all of her magical reserves if not used cautiously. Stella starts by inhaling a large amount of oxygen and concentrates an enormous amount of her magic to begin the process of casting this large scale water magic. When Stella’s magic has reached the required amount needed to cast it, Stella uses hand gestures to direct the flow of her mana and then in one great burst, exhales and from her mouth, a flood of water pours out in front of her. The magnitude of Hermes’ Wall has been shown to be of ridiculous quantity, having enough power to replicate a raging tidal wave. However, unlike a normal tidal wave that while may be big, can be stopped easily enough due to its lack of density; Stella’s water is of a much denser quality and those who have underestimated its defense have been left in complete shock at not being able to break through. Stella’s determination to never harm her enemies pushes her to use as much of her magic to harden the water and make it impenetrable. The noticeable difference between this technique and Stella’s other defensive techniques are that unlike Freya’s Sphere and Valkyrie’s Shield, Hermes’ Wall is completely composed of high density water of a much higher scale, whereas the former and the latter are not. It’s due to this difference that Hermes’ Wall was Stella’s trump card if for some reason, her enemies were able to penetrate her other two defensive techniques. Athena's Spells *'Mizoi: Tempaza de Athena' (盾嫌アテナ, Mizoi: Atena no Ikari, Greek for "Water Form: The Wrath of Athena", Japanese for "Water Release: Athena's Judgment"): Before Stella had made up her mind to finally fight back against her enemies, the idea of using this technique was unthinkable due to her passive and kind nature. When she witnessed both Veldora and Blow being mercilessly attacked before her eyes and was powerless to do anything to prevent it, a recollection of Stella’s life past ran through her mind and in that brief moment, her gentle nature was “erased”. The manifestation of Stella’s rage and bitterness came to fruition and from the desire to annihilate anyone that would hurt her beloved friends, Athena’s Wrath (otherwise known as Athena, the Water Dragon) was born. Being composed completely of dense water, Athena (what Stella has named her dragon) becomes a dangerous weapon when thrown against her enemies and is large enough to engulf anyone in its entirety. The damage done by Athena always leaves whatever is hit by it as a barren wasteland as the water compressed into the dragon is nearly endless. The technique perfectly reflects Stella`s newly acquired dark personality; to drop all restraints and destroy whatever enemy is in front of her. When manipulating water, Stella would usually refrain from using her hands excessively and form the water around her body to cover herself. However, Stella has now changed the way she manipulates water into an offensive manner where she directs the path of her magic with her fingers, allowing her too skilfully and precisely maneuver her dragon of water. **'Mizoi: Yamata no Orochi' (盾八岐大 Mizoi: Yamatano Orochi, Greek for "Water Form: The Eight Head Serpant", Japanese for "Water Release: Eight Headed Dragon"): A variation of Athena’s Wrath and undeniably its superior in both sheer raw power and magnitude. Stella uses her talent in manipulating water to the next level and summons seven additional water dragons in addition to the usual one. The increased power from utilizing more dragons during this technique is staggering to say the least, being able to completely overwhelm enemies with far greater magic power than her own. This technique is only able to be used if the amount of water and magic into the skill is balanced, the ratio having to be 1:1. Without this perfect ratio, the dragon`s will apart due to either not having enough water to make up the eight dragons or not having enough magic to supply them when formed. Stella`s concentration plays a major role in sustaining it as well, requiring her to focus her mind solely on composing the water dragons. Compression is a fundamental principle of Yamata No Orochi and only a skillful magician with insight and creativity could compress such large amounts of water into such a shape. The dragons created from this technique are noticeably bigger and more “hostile” than the original version and are capable of attacking even without Stella using her hands to direct them. This is what also makes them incredibly dangerous as if Stella loses her focus for even a second; the dragons are viable to even turn against her during battle, a fatal mistake that could lead to her demise. However, this is also what makes it such a frightening attack as having eight different dragons simultaneously assaulting you would intimidate anyone. As such, this technique has been labelled as one of Stella’s last resorts when she’s facing an enemy she can’t defeat with her usual tactics. *'Mizoi: Lanza de Poseidon' (盾海きょうけん, Mizoi: Kaishin no Kyouken, Greek for "Water Form: The Fist of Poseidon", Japanese for "Water Release: Poseidon's Knuckle"): The Fist of Poseidon is an offensive technique that utilizes Stella’s water magic in a way that relies on her ability to redirect her flow of mana downwards. When performing the skill, Stella first taps into her reserves of magic and then places both of her hands on the ground’s surface. In doing so, Stella now can directly transfer her magic below her hands and let it flow onto the surface and then by pouring that stored magic spiraling downwards, several pillars of water explode outwards towards her foes. The damage of this technique is dependent on both the quantity of magic Stella has placed into her hands and also the type of surface she is standing on. The Fist of Poseidon becomes much more effective if Stella is standing on water due to the fact that she can use the added water and combine it with her own, reducing the amount of magic she needs to user to create that water herself; killing two birds with one stone. Stella’s mastery over water magic has allowed her to adjust the power output of this technique and even if she only uses one of her hands, can produce the same magnitude of power. The pillars that erupt from below Stella’s hands are like geyser’s and can reach incredibly tall heights and come in such rapid succession that it makes the skill difficult to predict without any preparation. Stella mainly uses this technique to clear hoards of enemies that have crowded around her. *'Mizoi: Talza de Menos' (盾塀閉きば, Mizoi: Menos no Kiba, Greek for "Water Form: The Fang of Menos" , Japanese for "Water Release: Menos' Claw"): Menos Fang is a all out offensive Water Magic spell; allowing Stella to manifest her hidden hostility in the form of a shark made out of water. Like the Athena’s Wrath technique, Menos Fang is a representation of Stella’s now darkened heart that has taken form and holds nothing back against anyone who opposes the terrifying woman. The process of using the Menos Fang is essentially the same as to how the Athena’s Wrath spell is cast, with the only notable difference being Stella’s hand gestures changing. Instead of twirling her arms around to control the column of water, she places both of her balms opposite of one another as if she was trying to create a “jaw” with her hands and thrusts it forward. The moment she does so, all of the magic power she had been concentrating and building is released as an explosive burst of power that takes the shape of a flying blue shark with the fangs and killing intent of a real shark. The degree of power the shark holds is about equivalent to that of Stella’s water dragon but unlike the water dragon that is a creature of elegance and refinement (but still aggressive), the shark falls under the opposite spectrum and prides itself on its ruthlessness and vicious nature. When comparing the two similar but different skills, you could say that the water dragon is more powerful but the water shark is much more dangerous. The density of Stella’s water magic help sustain the unique shape of the water and also boost its power significantly, even tricking enemies into believing that Stella conjured up an actual shark. The destructive force behind this attack is unquestionable as it has left many who have experienced it first hand as nothing but puddles of their own blood. Equipment Trivia * All of Stella's appearances are based off of four different characters from separate stories: **Her appearance prior to the start of the story is based off of Colette Brunel from Tales of Symphonia. **Her debut appearance in the year X785 is based off of Yami from To-Love Ru **Her time skip appearance in the year X791 is based off of Ferris Eris from The Legend of Legendary Heroes. **Her epilogue appearance in the year X796 is based off of Cynthia from Pokemon. *Stella's full appearance was originally going to be based off of Colette Brunel but the author decided to change it to Yami due to the fact that Yami's appearance and persona fit his idea for Stella much better. So now, Colette's appearance is what Stella looked like during her time before X785 while Yami's appearance is her present appearance. *All of Stella's named Water Magic techniques are pronounced in Greek. *Stella's techniques have also been named after Greek Gods. *Stella's favorite foods are baked potato's and french fries, her favorite fruits are oranges and lemons, and her favorite desert is a chocolate vanilla sundae. Her least favorite foods to eat are fish and brocoli. *Her actual name is "Estelle" but everyone prefers to call her by her nickname "Stella", which she actually enjoys being called over her given name. *According to the author, "Athena" is what Stella's personality would be like if she hadn't been taught and disciplined by the Lancelot Family for years. Site Navigation Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams Category:Jiolia Category:Earthland Category:CBZ Female Category:Barbaros Category:Barbaros Federation Category:House of Lancelot